


Here Lies Ryan Strome .... What an A-Hole

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [14]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: chat fic, drama in the family chat, sibling relationships, unrequited crushes, why is the youngest always the favourite huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: I KNOW YOU WANTED THE GOSSIP OF DYLAN AND CONNORS CONVOBUT THAT WAS IRLSo I thought you could have the Strome Boys group chat instead.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid, Past Connor McDavid/Ryan Strome
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 23
Kudos: 86





	Here Lies Ryan Strome .... What an A-Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The strome brothers ACTUALLY have a group chat between the three of them IRL that they are on "daily" apparently. I love this so hard. I imagine it has a LOT fewer exclamation points and a lot less discussion of Connor McDavid losing his virginity
> 
> Buuuutttt you never know.
> 
> Also.... before you read this, just imagine for a second that you are a young teenage hockey player, and your older brothers best friend is the second coming of hockey... and imagine how you might feel about that older brother
> 
> Aka, I totally believe that Matt Strome at some point in his life had a crush on Davo...
> 
> Also real life background for Matt Strome since he's not as famous as his brothers: Matt was drafted by the Flyers (YAY GO MATTY) but he's never played in the show, he spent a couple of years with the flyers associated AHL team, he's currently with THEIR associated ECHL team.  
> Also, the stromes are (in age order): Ryan, Dylan, Matt  
> The McLeods are (in age order): Matt, Mikey, Ryan  
> (They are all best buds, or at least were growing up)

Matty:

| 

YOU FUCKED CONNOR?!?!?!?!  
  
---|---  
  
Matty:

| 

YOU KNEW HOW I FELT?!?!?!?!  
  
Dylan:

| 

OMG MATTY I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAVESDROP FOR A REASON  
  
Dylan:

| 

Like, I was going to have this whole conversation with Con, and THEN DESTROY RYAN  
  
Ryan:

| 

I can explain  
  
Matty:

| 

CAN YOU???  
  
Ryan:

| 

It was like 2018  
  
Dylan:

| 

THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT BETTER  
  
Dylan:

| 

THAT WAS LIKE THE PEAK OF MATTY’S CRUSH  
  
Matty:

| 

AND YOU DEFINITELY KNEW BY THEN  
  
Ryan:

| 

Can we all stop shouting  
  
Dylan:

| 

Idk, because you have hella explaining to do  
  
Matty:

| 

On how you slept with the one guy I crushed on for like FOREVER who I never did anything about because I’m not an asshole who sleeps with my brothers best friends  
  
Ryan:

| 

I thought you never said anything to connor because “he’s too perfect for me”  
  
Matty:

| 

NOT THE POINT RYAN  
  
Dylan:

| 

AND ALSO  
  
Dylan:

| 

HE APPARENTLY THEN DIDN’T TALK TO ME FOR THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE  
  
Ryan:

| 

That one isn’t on me  
  
Ryan:

| 

Like, it was one time  
  
Ryan:

| 

And honestly, it was mostly just buddies hooking up  
  
Ryan:

| 

He missed you, and he was fucked up over leon and I was being a distraction  
  
Dylan:

| 

YOU STOLE HIS VIRGINITY IN A ONE NIGHT STAND  
  
Ryan:

| 

WAIT WHAT?  
  
Ryan:

| 

Ok. He neglected to tell me THAT bit  
  
Ryan:

| 

Dude… he was like 21 HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WAS A VIRGIN  
  
Ryan:

| 

ALSO NOBODY COMES OUT OF THE OHL A VIRGIN  
  
Dylan:

| 

CONNOR DID  
  
Dylan:

| 

HE WAS WAITING FOR HIS ONE TRUE LOVE  
  
Ryan:

| 

Lol, no, he spent the 17/18 season slutting it up like nobody’s business  
  
Matty:

| 

CAN YOU NOT  
  
Ryan:

| 

I thought you were over the Connor thing anyway?  
  
Matty:

| 

I mean. Yes. Mostly.  
  
Matty:

| 

He’s still… y’know…. CONNOR  
  
Matty:

| 

AND THAT DOESN’T CHANGE THE FACT  
  
Matty:

| 

That you VERY DEFINITELY slept with him WHILST I LIKED HIM  
  
Dylan:

| 

I’m on Matty’s side here  
  
Dylan:

| 

Dick move Ryan.  
  
Ryan:

| 

Tbf, I never planned on telling you guys.  
  
Dylan:

| 

HE’S MY BEST FRIEND. Did you honestly think I’d never find out?  
  
Ryan:

| 

How even did you find out?  
  
Dylan:

| 

He went on a rant about how virginity is a social construct so we figured he was probably ashamed of who he lost his v-card to.  
  
Matty:

| 

VALID  
  
Matty:

| 

Ryan would be like THE MOST EMBARRASING person ever to have as your first  
  
Dylan:

| 

Idk… he can only go on up from there :P  
  
Ryan:

| 

I hate you both  
  
Ryan:

| 

And I’m sorry for sleeping with connor when you liked him so hard Matty  
  
Ryan:

| 

Like, I honestly, I knew you weren’t ever going to actually DO anything about it  
  
Matty:

| 

BECAUSE HE’S DYLAN’S FRIEND  
  
Dylan:

| 

Wait, was that your only reason?  
  
Matty:

| 

Also, he’s like a MILLION YEARS OUT OF MY LEAGUE  
  
Dylan:

| 

Literally  
  
Matty:

| 

Hey. Mom says you aren’t allowed to bully me about my league.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Mommy’s boy  
  
Matty:

| 

Just cause mom and dad like me better than they like you two…  
  
Dylan:

| 

I mean, it’s fair they like you better than they like Ryan  
  
Dylan:

| 

Imagine how mad mom would be if she found out Ryan STOLE connor’s virginity  
  
Ryan:

| 

DO NOT TELL MOM  
  
Ryan:

| 

I STG DYLAN IF YOU TELL MOM  
  
Dylan:

| 

Literally nothing you can do to me bud  
  
Dylan:

| 

All of MY secrets are in the open.  
  
Ryan:

| 

Even your bubble threesome?  
  
Dylan:

| 

:O HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT???????  
  
Ryan:

| 

I have my spies 😉  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh. Fuck you.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Can we go back to the fact that Matty apparently WOULD have asked Connor out  
  
Dylan:

| 

Which. #awks  
  
Matty:

| 

Like, I’m over him now.  
  
Matty:

| 

Ship has sailed  
  
Dylan:

| 

Really?  
  
Matty:

| 

DOUBLY OVER HIM now I know he’s slept with Ryan  
  
Ryan:

| 

As I say…. It was like, not as big a deal as you’re making it out to be  
  
Ryan:

| 

Just two bored teamies. We’ve all been there.  
  
Dylan:

| 

I mean… fair.  
  
Matty:

| 

Ugh. Fine.  
  
Ryan:

| 

@Matty – Truce?  
  
Matty:

| 

Only so we can chirp pickle about this threesome!!?!?!  
  
Matty:

| 

WITH WHOM????  
  
Ryan:

| 

That, my spies have been unable to tell me  
  
Ryan:

| 

I mean, I’m ASSUMING Brinks  
  
Dylan:

| 

I hate you both  
  
Dylan:

| 

Yes. Brinks.  
  
Dylan:

| 

No you will NEVER KNOW WHO THE OTHER PERSON WAS  
  
Ryan:

| 

I’ll keep working on it 😉  
  
Dylan:

| 

RYYYYYYAAANNNNNNNNNN  
  
Dylan:

| 

Stop being mean to me  
  
Dylan:

| 

Because I want to know if Matty’s over Connor…. WHO DOES HE HAVE A CRUSH ON NOW???  
  
Ryan:

| 

HOW WOULD I KNOW.  
  
Ryan:

| 

You’re the one living with him.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh, idk. He’s just gone back to being inseparable with little Ry.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Do you not live at the McLeod’s house now?  
  
Matty:

| 

Honestly? Just depends what each mom is cooking for dinner 😂  
  
Ryan:

| 

JESUS. If Matt or I tried that they’d fucking skin us alive!  
  
Dylan:

| 

I don’t even think Mikey and I could get away with that  
  
Dylan:

| 

Like, the moms do like you babies best  
  
Matty:

| 

It’s a hard life y’know :P  
  
Dylan:

| 

But hanging out with Ry all the time isn’t going to get you laid  
  
Dylan:

| 

So who’s your new crush????  
  
Matty:

| 

I don’t have a crush on anyone?  
  
Ryan:

| 

So still Con then?  
  
Matty:

| 

NOT CONNOR  
  
Matty:

| 

I don’t have a crush because I’m seeing someone. And it isn’t a crush if we’re dating.  
  
Dylan:

| 

HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE TIME TO DATE SOMEONE?  
  
Dylan:

| 

YOU LITERALLY LIVE IN LIL RY’S BACK POCKET  
  
Ryan:

| 

He takes Ry on dates with him 😂  
  
Dylan:

| 

They only ever do double dates  
  
Dylan:

| 

Because they are THAT married.  
  
Matty:

| 

I hate you both  
  
Matty:

| 

And if I wasn’t the brains of this family  
  
Matty:

| 

You could probably work it out.  
  
Dylan:

| 

HEY! I worked out that Ryan slept with Connor  
  
Dylan:

| 

I am like ULTRA DETECTIVE  
  
Ryan:

| 

It took you 2 years though  
  
Matty:

| 

Maybe by 2022 you’ll have worked out who I’m dating 😂  
  
Ryan:

| 

For reals though. Are you being safe?  
  
Matty:

| 

UGH YES MOM.  
  
Matty:

| 

Although I’m assuming pickle ISN’T  
  
Matty:

| 

Because I tried to steal condoms from your room  
  
Matty:

| 

AND YOU DIDN’T HAVE ANY  
  
Dylan:

| 

I’M IN A LONG TERM COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP  
  
Dylan:

| 

AND WE BOTH GET REGULAR TESTS  
  
Ryan:

| 

It’s not a long term committed relationship if you’re having threesomes  
  
Dylan:

| 

OMG we used condoms then.  
  
Matty:

| 

Did they give out condoms in the bubble like they do at the Olympics?  
  
Ryan:

| 

Yep.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Yep.  
  
Dylan:

| 

ALSO BUY YOUR OWN CONDOMS. Cheapskate.  
  
Matty:

| 

We were out.  
  
Matty:

| 

Obviously normally I do.  
  
Ryan:

| 

There are some in my room *sigh*  
  
Ryan:

| 

Like I’d rather you stole mine than got an STD  
  
Matty:

| 

OK. FIRSTLY. He doesn’t have any STDs  
  
Matty:

| 

And secondly by “out” I meant we’d used all the ones from your room :P  
  
Dylan:

| 

JESUS  
  
Dylan:

| 

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING IT ON THE REG WITH?  
  
Dylan:

| 

AND WTF DO YOU DO WITH LIL RY WHILE YOU’RE HOOKING UP  
  
Ryan:

| 

He makes him play mini sticks in the lounge 😂  
  
Dylan:

| 

Ugh. I feel bad.  
  
Dylan:

| 

Like, if you’re kicking lil Ry out to get it on with your boy  
  
Dylan:

| 

He can come hang out with me, con, mitch and mikey  
  
Matty:

| 

I will… bear that in mind.  
  
Matty:

| 

If I ever need to kick Ry out  
  
Matty:

| 

In order to get laid.  
  
Matty:

| 

Btw pick.  
  
Matty:

| 

Mom says it’s your turn for washing up. Also Ryan, she wants to know when you guys are coming home??  
  
Ryan:

| 

She has my phone number 🤦♂️ I’ll call her in a mo.  
  
Dylan:

| 

UGH fine.  
  
Dylan:

| 

I’m rich now  
  
Dylan:

| 

Can we not just pay someone to come round and load the dishwasher every day  
  
Ryan:

| 

Just pay matty 😂  
  
Matty:

| 

FUCK YOU. I’m not THAT poor.  
  
Ryan:

| 

Really? Because apparently you’re spending all of your money on condoms.  
  
Matty:

| 

At least I’m being safe.  
  
Matty:

| 

I hope you used condoms when banging CONNOR MCDAVID  
  
Ryan:

| 

*sigh* I’m never living this down, am I?  
  
Dylan:

| 

It’s going on your gravestone  
  
Dylan:

| 

Here lies Ryan Strome – who fucked Connor McDavid even though he was his brothers best friend and his other brother had a crush on him…. What an Ass.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> YES I SHIP MATT STROME/RYAN MCLEOD AND IF YOU DON'T YOU TOTALLY SHOULD
> 
> Also yes, they do hand out condoms in the olympic village ;) There's apparently free condom machines.
> 
> Feed me with ideas people :D


End file.
